Of Bombs and Fathers
by LoveReid
Summary: When a class of young students are taken hostage by a man with a bomb, a member of the Five-0 team may have to sacrifice themselves in order to save them. But the reason behind it is more complicated than anyone could have thought. Angst/Bromance/Emotions/Whump
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Miss me? ;)

So I've been going through some of my documents and I found this story. I started it a while ago but it just sort of sat unfinished on my computer. I decided to work on it again so here we go! It's about 90% finished so I should be posting very regularly. My friend picked the name so don't judge me lol.

Enjoy!

**************************H50********************

The call had been one no cop ever wanted to receive. A man with explosives strapped to his chest was holding a class of eighth grade students in an elementary school hostage.

Not just any elementary school, but The Academy of the Sacred Hearts. The school that Grace Williams attended.

Steve looked at Danny the second the call came in. He saw the instant paling of his partners face as his shaky hands pulled out his phone and dialed Rachel.

"Where's Grace?!" He shouted immediately in a panic.

The team watched him intently as he suddenly closed his eyes and grasped the computer table. "Oh thank god..." He whispered. "Thank god. I'm sorry Rachel. There's a situation at her school. It's bad. Just keep her home I'll call as soon as I can."

He hung up the phone and looked at Steve. The fear and panic hadn't left his eyes yet, but it was on its way out, being replaced by sheer relief.

"What is it Danny?" Kono asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah uh... She's sick," Danny told them. "I never thought I'd say this but thank god she's home sick. Stomach virus..."

"She's safe, that's all that matters," Lou replied.

Steve squeezed Danny's shoulder quickly. "Gear up," he said. "We leave in five."

**************************H50*************************

The second they got to the scene Steve started to take control. There were students everywhere being evacuated and reunited with a large crowd of frantic parents.

"Duke," Steve called. "I need you to get all of these people behind the barriers and out of here. We need this area clear. Has he made contact?"

"Not yet," Duke replied. "As far as we know, he's got a class of twenty eighth grade students as hostages."

Another HPD officer approached them and handed Duke a piece of paper. "This is a list with the names of the students and the teacher that are in there Sir," he said.

Duke immediately began reading the names and looked up in shock. "Danny..." He said. "This is Grace's class..."

"She's safe at home Duke," Danny told him. As relieved as he was that his daughter was safe, he couldn't stop the flood of panic and anger that went through him. It was close. Too close. If it had been any other day...

He looked up when Steve put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Stop that Danno," he said. "It wasn't any other day. She's home safe."

Danny smiled at him, grateful that his partner knew exactly what to say. "I want this guy Steve," Danny said angrily. "Grace may be safe, but there are nineteen other children in there. Everyone in there is someone else's Grace."

"I know buddy," Steve said. "And we're going to get them out."

Danny nodded. "Duke, you should find the parents of all the children on this list and separate them from the rest," he said. "There may be a reason this class was targeted. Maybe one of their parents has a lot of money or they're into something dirty."

"We also have to work on making contact," Chin said. "The sooner we find out what he wants the sooner we can end this."

While Duke went to work, Steve turned to Danny. "Alright give me your phone," he said.

"What? Why?" Danny asked in confusion.

"We need to make contact," Steve said. "The teacher. I know you Danny and I know that any teacher of Grace's has a cell phone number that is undoubtedly stored in your phone. Maybe he'll answer it."

"I didn't even think of that," Danny said, pulling out his phone and handing it to Steve.

"That's why I'm the boss," Steve replied.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Her name is Serena Pukai," he said.

Steve nodded and quickly found her number in Danny's contacts. He called it and put the phone on speaker. The Five-0 team huddled around the phone as it rang, waiting to see if he would answer.

"Hello?" A nervous woman finally answered.

"My name is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett with Five-0. Who am I speaking with?" He asked.

"Serena Pukai," she said. "I'm being held hostage with nineteen of my students. He wants you all to stay back."

"Has he hurt anyone?" Steve asked.

"No," she replied. "He said it's not his intention to hurt anybody. But he needs something from you. If you want us all to be let go unharmed, he needs one thing. Please help us," she added desperately.

"We will ma'am," he assured her. "We'll get you out of there. What does he want?"

"He wants..." She stopped, clearly surprised at whatever she'd just been told by the man holding them hostage.

"What Serena?" Steve pressed.

"He wants Detective Danny Williams to be sent in," she finally replied. "He wants him to come in alone and unarmed. If you do this, he'll let us all go."

******************************H50********************************

There's the first chapter! Why does this guy want Danny? I don't know... Okay well I do, but you don't!

Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! Really appreciate them all! I'm gna try to answer them I've just been busy with midterms lately!

Enjoy! :)

******************************H50********************************

"I don't like it Danny," Steve said for the thousandth time.

"Nobody likes it Steve!" Danny replied. "But we clearly have no other option!"

"We can't just send you in there Danny," Kono put in. "What if he wants you dead? We're not handing you over on a silver platter!"

"I agree," Lou said.

"I don't think this guy wants to kill him," Chin said, trying his best to calm everyone's fraying nerves.

"How do you know that Chin?" Steve demanded. "Huh?"

"Think about it," Chin replied. "If he wanted to just kill Danny, he wouldn't take an entire class hostage, with explosives no less. That's way too difficult. There are much easier ways to take someone out. He chose Grace's class for a reason. He obviously knows Danny and he wants something from him. He needs him. He knew that if he had Grace, there's nothing Danny wouldn't do to get her back. Luckily she's not here today, but he does have nineteen other kids. He must know that Danny would be willing to give himself up for their lives."

Steve contemplated Chin's words. He knew he had a point, but he still didn't like sending his partner in there alone with absolutely no backup.

"He's right Steve," Danny replied.

"I'll go in," Steve said.

"That's not going to work and you know it," Danny replied. "He held up my daughters class Steven. He wants me."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Lou asked.

"Not a clue," Danny replied.

There were too many thoughts swirling through Danny's brain at the moment for him to process. Who would want him so desperately to hold twenty people hostage? What the hell did they want from him? What could he possibly have that someone else needed that badly? Most importantly, what would happen if Danny didn't go in there? He couldn't take a risk with all those lives. He wouldn't, no matter what his stubborn partner said.

"We only have five more minutes until he makes contact again guys," Kono pointed out.

Danny looked at Steve. "I need to do this Steve," he said. "If there's a chance I can save these kids I need to do it. Besides, you run head first into dangerous situations with no backup all the time!"

"And who is it that's always telling me not to go?" Steve shot at him.

"And who is it that never listens?" Danny shot back.

"This is different!" Steve persisted.

"Oh yeah?" Danny replied angrily. "How is this different?"

"Because it's you!" Steve said. "It's your life on the line here... Not mine."

Danny's anger fled as he realized what was really going on. "Can I speak to Commander Uptight here alone for a second guys?" He asked.

"You lovebirds have three minutes," Lou reminded them as the rest of the team walked away.

"Just so you know, my life isn't worth any more than your life Steve," Danny said. "But that's a conversation for another time."

"You have Grace, Danny," Steve said. "She can't lose you. I can't let anything happen to you."

"I happen to be a very good police officer Steven," Danny told him. "I've been doing this for a very long time. Way before I met you in fact."

"I know you have..." Steve replied. "And I trust you, I do. I just hate seeing you in any kind danger. That's why most of the time I just jump in instead."

"Ah, well thanks for being so self-sacrificing," Danny replied sarcastically.

Steve just shrugged.

"I've got this Steve," Danny said seriously this time. "Don't worry."

"I'm worried," Steve replied.

"You have to let me do this Steve," Danny said.

Steve sighed. "I know I do," he finally relented. "Just promise me you'll be careful. I can't lose you either..."

"I promise," Danny said. "You won't have to."

"I still don't like it..." Steve couldn't help but add.

Danny nodded. "I'm not bringing a weapon or anything," he said. "Chances are he'll search me and find it and the last thing we need is for him to have a gun also."

"Alright," Steve agreed. "You do what you need to do but be careful Danno. You hear me? Once we figure out what he wants, we'll come up with a plan and get you out of there. I have your back. Just don't do anything stupid."

"So don't do anything you would do?" Danny replied with a smirk.

"Exactly!" Steve said.

Danny took a deep breath and called the rest of the team back over.

"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed as they surrounded him. "Can you all stop looking at me like this is the last time you'll ever see me? It's not very reassuring."

They all looked apologetic.

"Be careful brah," Kono said, hugging him tightly.

"We've got your back," Chin added.

"Amen," Lou agreed.

Danny smiled. "There's no one I'd rather have behind me than you guys," He told them. "Let's do this."

****************************H50******************

One minute later, they were awaiting the call and Danny was ready to go. He even had his bulletproof vest on just incase (since Steve would not take no for an answer).

The phone rang exactly when it was supposed to.

"This is Detective Danny Williams," he answered it.

"Have you made your decision?" Serena asked.

"I have," Danny replied. "I'll come in there. But we need a sign of faith first. Tell him to send out five kids and I come in. When I get there, he sends you and the rest of them out."

Danny waited as Serena talked to the hostage taker.

"Agreed," she said. "They're coming out now."

They didn't have to wait long. Three minutes later, five children ran out of the building. They were quickly ushered out by HPD and over to the frantic parents who were waiting for word on their children. Danny had been where they are. He knew how it felt, and he was doing this for them just as much as for those kids.

With one last look back at his team, he readied himself to go in.

"Watch yourself Danno," Steve whispered. "For Grace."

Danny nodded and took a deep breath before slowly walking into the school.

******************************H50*************************

Danny went up to the third floor and walked through the halls until he made his way to Grace's classroom. He knew exactly which one it was. He always made a point to know exactly where his daughter was at all times.

When he got to the door, he knocked.

"Who's there?" A man shouted nervously.

"It's Detective Williams," Danny replied.

"Are you alone?" He demanded.

"Yes," Danny said.

"Then come in with your hands up," he replied.

Danny raised his hands and walked slowly into the room. His heart seized when he saw the children huddled into a corner looking terrified for their lives. He turned to the man who was behind of all of this. Danny frowned immediately. He knew this guy. He was definitely familiar. But for the life of him he could not remember from where.

The man was wearing an explosives vest and clutching the detonator tightly in his hand. Taking him out would not be easy, and Danny really hoped they could end this in a way that didn't get him blown up. Especially knowing his partner's propensity to blow things up all too well.

"Do you have any weapons, earpieces or anything else on you?" The man demanded.

"No," Danny replied. "You said come alone, unarmed, and I did. Now let the rest of the kids and the teacher go."

The man nodded. "A deals a deal," he said. "It was never about them anyway. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Go kids, go!" Danny said, ushering them all out. "It's okay Serena you can take them. Don't worry."

"Thank you so much Danny," Serena replied with tears in her eyes. "Be careful." She quickly ushered the kids out as fast as she could.

Danny watched them all leave before turning back to the man. "Now it's just me and you," he said. "How about you tell me what you want? Why did you do all this?"

"I need something from you and your team, Detective," he replied. "I know they'll do it. Because if they don't, I swear I'll blow us both up! I have nothing else to lose!"

Danny flinched as the hand holding the detonator began to shake. This man was clearly slightly unhinged and completely desperate. Definitely not a good mix. Not good at all.

*****************************H50***********************

Not such a bad cliffie... Was it? ;) Don't worry, there's action, whump and a whole bunch of other stuff coming soon!

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! :D

On with the story! Enjoy!

*****************************H50***********************

Steve stood outside of the school with his team, watching the chaos of everything that was going on around them.

"I don't like the sound of this guy," he said. "He must be desperate to do what he's done here."

"Whatever he needed Danny for, he definitely needs it bad," Kono replied.

Chin nodded. "We need to end this fast," He agreed.

Steve looked up as Duke led Serena Pukai over to them.

"Is Detective Williams going to be okay?" She asked immediately. "He's a great father... Grace would be devastated if-"

"He's going to be fine," Steve cut her off. "Danny's my partner and I'm not going to let anything happen to him, believe me."

Serena nodded. "The mans name is George Simmons," she told him.

Steve looked at her in shock. "You know him? How?"

"His daughter used to go to this school," Serena replied. "She was in the seventh grade when she was murdered last year. The police think that George did it, but they never found enough evidence to arrest him. He claims he was passed out drunk when she was strangled in her own bed."

"Her mother?" Steve asked.

"Never in the picture," she replied. "He was a single father. His daughter was all he had."

"A single father and his only daughter..." Kono said. "Now why does that sound so familiar to me?"

Steve was about to respond when his phone started ringing. He looked quickly down at it. It was Danny.

*******************************H50**********************************

"So you said you need help... What is it you so desperately need help with?" Danny asked. He was really hoping to diffuse the situation before this guy got even more worked up than he already was.

"I need you to find my daughters murderer," he said.

Suddenly it clicked and Danny knew exactly who this man was and how he knew him.

"George Simmons," Danny said. "Your daughter was Suzy."

He had followed the case back when it first happened. It made him sick, thinking that a father could kill his own daughter. And he hated that HPD hadn't been able to charge anyone. It killed him knowing that an innocent little girl who was just Gracie's age was murdered, and that whoever did it was walking free when they deserved to rot for what they did.

"You must know what happened to her," George replied, snapping Danny out of his thoughts. "And that the cops think I did it."

Danny nodded. "Did you?" He hesitantly asked.

"Of course not!" George shouted angrily. "She was my baby girl! She was all I had left in the world... I may not have been the best father, but I loved her more than life itself. She was my everything. And she was taken from me. I was twenty feet away... And I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most!"

Danny was surprised to see genuine tears in the other mans eyes. George could be lying, but maybe there was more to this than he originally thought.

"What happened George?" He asked.

"I was uh... I was passed out drunk," he replied. "I woke up and went to check on Suzy but... She was already gone. The police have always blamed me for it. But I would never hurt my baby girl!"

Danny nodded. He wasn't completely sold yet, but he'd been a cop a long time and it really did seem like George was ashamed and disgusted with himself.

"Do you believe me?" George asked desperately.

"I don't know," Danny replied. "But what I do know is you definitely have to work on your methods of proving yourself innocent."

"I knew you would never listen to me if I didn't have leverage," George replied. "And I knew that you were the cop I needed. My Suzy went to this school so I've seen you with your daughter Grace. It's easy to see how much you love her, how devoted you are to her. I knew you would understand... That you would help me..."

"George..." Danny said. "You gotta stop this man. I'll help you, I swear I will. But you need to give yourself up here."

"No..." George replied, starting to get angry again. "NO!"

"Calm down-" Danny tried.

"If I surrender and let you go you'll just put me in prison!" He shouted. "Someone out there killed my baby girl and they need to pay for it! You stay with me! Your team has to solve this or..."

Before Danny could react, George kicked hard at the desk in front of him. It went flying into Danny, throwing him roughly to the ground. He bit back a cry of pain and surprise as he fell down hard and his head bounced off the floor.

"I'm sorry!" George yelled immediately. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, relax George," Danny said, snapping out of his pained daze and rubbing the back of his head. "I'm fine... I'm good. And I want to help you, but I need to call my partner. Can I take out my phone?"

George nodded.

Danny tried to ignore the pain and the ringing in his ears as stood up slowly and reached for his phone before pulling it out. He pressed the second speed dial. He didn't have to wait long.

"Danny," Steve answered immediately. "What's going on in there? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Danny said.

"No you're not..." Steve said with concern in his tone. "Something happened I can hear it in your voice. What is it? Did he hurt you? I can be in there in five-"

"Steven!" Danny said loudly, cutting his frantic partner off. "I promise you I'm fine. We just had a little situation but it's over now."

"A situation?" Steve demanded. "What kind of situation Daniel?"

"I need you to focus here partner," Danny almost begged. "Please."

Steve sighed loudly and Danny could practically hear the stress behind it.

"This isn't over, but I'll back off for now," Steve said. "Am I on speaker?"

"No," Danny replied, grateful that Steve was back on track. For now at least.

"We know who this guy is Danny," Steve said. His name is-"

"George Simmons," Danny answered.

"Yeah," Steve said. "What does he want from you?"

"He wants you to find out who killed his daughter," Danny replied.

"What?" Steve asked in shock. "You know the police think that he did it, right?"

"I know..." Danny said. "But honestly Steve... I don't think he did."

George looked at Danny in shock when he heard that. "You don't?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't," Danny told him.

"You guys need to go find out who did this Steve," Danny said. "If you find her killer, he'll give himself up and let me go. Right George?"

George nodded. "All I want is justice for my baby girl," he said.

"I'm not leaving here Danny," Steve said adamantly. "What if something goes wrong? I need to be here for you."

"Listen to me Steven," Danny said. "Believe me, I know. But I need you out there. This was an innocent girl Steve. She was Gracie's age. You need to go find the bastard that did this to her and put him behind bars. For her and for me."

"Danny-" Steve started.

"Please Steve," Danny begged. "Please."

Steve sighed. "Okay," he said finally. "I'll have the files sent over to HQ and see if we can come up with another suspect. Be careful Danny. Do you hear me? I'm gonna get you out of there I promise."

"I know you will Steve," Danny said. "There's no one I trust more."

"See you soon partner," Steve said before hanging up.

Danny closed the phone and put it down on the desk. "My team is on it," he said. "They're the best, they'll find out who killed Suzy."

"Thank you Detective," George said with tears filling his eyes. "Thank you so much."

Danny gave him a small smile, but nervously noticed how George's hands were shaking. Steve may have been working on a way out, but Danny had already seen how unstable this man could be. One wrong move and they were both dead long before his team could help them.

********************************H50*****************

Steve stood in front of the computer table, clearly tense. He was not happy about leaving Danny at the school, but he felt better knowing that Kono was there. She had refused to leave and Steve was honestly glad to have a member of his team close to his partner since he couldn't be there himself.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up at Chin and Lou. "What do we know?" Steve asked.

"So Suzy Simmons was killed last February," Lou replied sadly. "She was only twelve years old. Her father called the police when he found her strangled in her bed... Police came and found him pretty much intoxicated." He shook his head in disgust.

"They still think it was him," Chin continued. "There were no signs of forced entry and no signs of a struggle. Apparently he got drunk often. They think he killed her in a drunken rage."

"Danny doesn't think it was him..." Steve said. "And I've learned to trust his instincts. Besides, there were no signs of previous abuse. He has no history of violence in his record, just a couple of DUI's. Sure he was a drunk and a lousy father, but he doesn't seem like a killer to me."

"But since no one would believe him, he forced our hand to get us onto the case," Lou replied.

"He must have known Danny from before," Chin added. "Suzy was in the same grade as Grace. He must've seen Grace and Danny together. Anyone who sees Danny with Grace knows immediately that his world revolves around her."

"He's smart," Steve agreed. "Out of all the cops on this island, he chose Danny because he saw a father who would do anything for his daughter. And that's exactly what George needed. He knows Danny will sympathize and help him, the case hits too close to home for him not to. And now since he has Danny, he also has us to do his bidding."

"If George isn't the killer than who is?" Chin asked.

"There isn't much in the file... HPD didn't look into any other suspects because they were so sure they had their man," Steve replied.

"Who could hurt an innocent young girl like that..?" Grover asked in disgust.

"I'm not sure but we have to figure it out... For Danny's sake," Steve replied. "I'm gonna call him. We need to speak to George to see if he has any idea who would want to hurt his daughter."

Steve pulled out his phone and dialed his partner. He had a bad feeling about all of this. What would happen to Danny if they couldn't figure out who killed Suzy?

***************************H50********************

Five-0 is on the case! Too bad this guy's a bit unstable! Don't worry, there will be more whump to come

Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try to update again soon but I'm crazy busy this weekend!

Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and faves! I really appreciate them! You're all awesome. And I promise I'm going to answer, really! Monday is my last midterm and then I'm free :)

A little bit of a short chapter but necessary stuff!

Enjoy!

***************************H50********************

Danny and George both looked up as his phone started to ring.

"It's Steve," Danny said. "Can I answer it?"

George nodded.

"What have you got Steve?" Danny asked.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Because I swear if he lays a finger on you-"

"I'm fine buddy, I promise," Danny assured him.

Steve sighed in relief. "Put me on speaker," he said. "We need to talk to George about Suzy."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Danny asked, feeling George's eyes on him.

"We'll tread lightly," Steve assured him. "But we don't have much in the file and George is the only suspect. We need more."

Danny put the phone on speaker and looked at George. "We need your help," he said.

"What can I do?" George asked.

"We need to know if there was anyone in particular that seemed overly interested in your daughter," Steve said.

"What do you mean?" George asked. "Suzy was a great girl. Everyone who met her was interested in her."

"We're talking interest to an unhealthy extent," Chin explained. "Someone who gave her way more attention than was normal."

"I don't... I don't know," George replied, clearly becoming agitated.

"Hey, calm down George," Danny said. "We don't need a repeat of the last time you lost it."

"Sorry..." George replied, looking down at his feet.

"What happened last time?" Steve immediately demanded.

"Drop it Steve," Danny said before turning back to George. "We're trying to find out who did this to Suzy but we need you man. You're her father. You know that I've got a daughter myself and I make it a point to know absolutely everyone that she interacts with on a daily basis. The world is too dangerous for me to take risks with her safety. Think, if someone was making you nervous, you'd know. It's your instincts as a father to protect your child from absolutely everything."

"It could be someone who works at the school," Steve added. "Maybe a neighbor or even the mailman."

"Wait a second..." George said, lost in thought.

"What is it George?" Danny coaxed him.

"There was this one guy... Our neighbor. He lives right across the street," George said. "I used to catch him watching Suzy and her friends when they played outside... He spoke to Suzy a couple of times, but I thought he was just being a friendly neighbor... Do you think... Do you think he could've done this to my baby?"

"It's a start. Do you remember his name?" Lou asked.

"Peter Wells," George replied. "He was so good to me after... I always wondered why. I thought maybe he was just being neighborly. It's not like we were close friends. He even came to my house to offer his condolences... He made me a damn casserole and told me if I ever needed anything to just ask him. Can you believe that?"

"Well we don't know for sure that's it's him yet," Chin said. "But it's definitely a start. What else can you tell us about him?"

"He's lived in that house his entire life as far as I know," George replied. "He once said that his sister died when she was thirteen and he couldn't bear leave the house that they'd grown up in together."

"Does he live there alone?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied. "I never saw him with anyone else."

"This is good George," Steve replied. "We can use this. We're going to look into this and we'll let you know as soon as we find something. Just sit tight and don't do anything to hurt my partner there."

"This isn't about him," George replied. "You do what I want and I'll let him go. If you don't..."

"We will," Steve said before he could finish. "Just give us some time."

"Hurry up," George demanded before taking the phone from Danny and hanging it up.

Danny looked nervously at George. It was clear that the conversation had left him angry and emotional. Not that Danny blamed him. Other than risking the lives of innocent children, he didn't blame him for any of this. If anybody had hurt Grace... He didn't even want to think about what he would do. The thought alone was too painful. He just hoped he would get out of there alive so he could hold his baby girl again and tell her how much he loved her.

"It was my fault," George said suddenly.

"George..." Danny replied sadly. "It wasn't..."

"Yes it was!" He shot back. "She was my baby girl! It's just like you said, I was her father! I was supposed to take care of her! That was my job! And I let him get to her... I let her die... "

"I'm sorry man..." Danny said. "I am so damned sorry for what happened to her and to you. I can't even imagine... But it wasn't your fault. Whoever killed her is to blame here, and I swear to you my team is going to find them, and I'm going to personally make sure you get the chance to rip them apart."

"Why are you being so good to me Detective?" George asked confusedly. "After everything I've done..."

"Were your methods stupid? Absolutely," Danny replied. "I'll never agree with what you did here today, especially since Grace could easily have been here too, but I understand why. You'll do whatever it takes to get the son of a bitch who killed your daughter. Grace was taken from me once, and I shot her stepfather to get her back, if you can believe that. When it comes to our kids, I guess us parents will do whatever it takes, no matter how completely insane, right?"

George nodded and smiled at Danny. "I knew you were the right man for this," he said.

"Yeah well I'm flattered you chose me but maybe next time you can go for something a little more subtle to get my attention," Danny replied. "Like a phone call maybe."

"There won't be a next time," George said seriously.

There was something in his tone that sent an uncomfortable feeling up Danny's spine. The finality and despair in that single sentence made him worry about how George really planned to end this.

********************************h50******************

Steve knocked hard on Peter Wells' door, impatiently waiting for it open. It didn't take long before a small, nervous looking man opened the door just enough to look out.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett," he replied gruffly. "This is Captain Grover and Lieutenant Kelly. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"About what?" He asked nervously.

"About Suzy Simmons," Steve replied, watching his face closely.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Wells replied defensively.

"We didn't say you did," Grover said. "But thanks for making this easy for us."

Steve immediately pushed the door open and shoved Wells to the ground. "You got really defensive really fast, didn't you?" He practically growled. "You know who does that? Guilty people."

"I didn't do anything!" He whimpered. I didn't... I wouldn't..."

Chin cuffed him and roughly pulled him to his feet.

"You're coming with us," Steve said.

*********************************h50****************

And now they have a suspect! But did he do it? And will they save Danny in time? :O you'll have to wait and see!

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!

Have a great weekend! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for reading and reviewing and everything!

Another shortish one but we need to get some stuff out the way before we whump the hell out of people, don't we? ;)

Enjoy!

*********************************h50****************

As soon as they got to the interrogation room, Steve threw Wells roughly into the chair and towered over him. Wells immediately cowered down in fear.

"What kind of sick, twisted human being do you have to be to kill an innocent twelve year old girl?! Huh?!" Steve snarled.

"I... I didn't..." Wells started to stay.

"Don't lie to me!" Steve shouted. "Her father said you'd talked to her a few times. Is that true?"

"I was just being neighborly!" Wells replied. "She was a sweet young girl and I'm truly sorry about what happened to her!"

Steve kicked the chair back and let out a dangerous smile when Wells cried out in shock and fear as he hit the floor.

"You can't do that!" Wells cried from. "You're cops!"

"Awww did the big bad cop hurt you?" Grover asked sarcastically, walking forward from where he'd been standing in the corner. He came to stand next to Steve, looming dangerously over Wells. "Do you know what I would do to you if I were that girls father? I'd make you so sorry you'd even been born you son of a bitch. By the time I was done with you, you'd be begging me to put you down!"

"You've got nothing on me! I want to talk to a lawyer!" Wells demanded.

"What'd you do? Huh?" Steve asked, ignoring him. "You watched her? Watched her go to and from school every day? Watched her play outside with her friends?"

"You must've known her daddy was a drunk!" Lou said. "You knew that you'd have no trouble getting into that house, didn't you?"

"Her father was a lowlife!" Wells shouted. "He didn't deserve her!"

"Why did you kill her?!" Steve demanded.

"I... I didn't!" Wells said again.

Steve growled in anger and frustration. Not only did he want justice for this poor girl, but his partners life was on the line here. He knew that Wells had done this, now all he had to do was get him to admit so he could get Danny safely out of that school.

He took a step closer to where Wells laid on the floor, ready to beat it out of him if that's what it took, when the door opened suddenly.

"You guys need to see this," Chin said from the doorway.

Steve looked at Chin before glaring back down at Wells. "Get up," he demanded. "You have until I get back to think about your answer to my question. If you haven't changed your mind by the time I come back in here, that lie will be the last one you ever tell."

Steve followed Lou out of the room and met with Chin in the hallway.

"Please tell me you have something on this son of a bitch so we can nail him into the ground," Grover said.

Chin held up two pictures of young girls for them to see. "The girl on the right is Suzy Simmons," he said. "The girl on the left is Tania Wells, Peter's sister."

"They look almost exactly alike..." Steve said in shock.

It was uncanny how similar these girls looked. Both of them had dark skin and dark hair with bright green eyes. They could easily have been sisters, Steve thought.

"Tania died when her bike was hit by a car. She was thirteen years old. Peter was eight at the time," Chin said. "Based on some reports from friends and family that I found, Peter and Tania were extremely close. A year after her death, Peter's dad killed himself. His mom died five years ago."

"His sisters death must have really messed him up..." Lou said.

Chin nodded. "George and Suzy Simmons moved into the house across the street two years ago. Peter must have watched her for a few months before he got up the nerve to make a move."

"He killed this girl because she reminded him of his sister?" Steve demanded. "Why would he do that?"

Chin shrugged. "He's a sick man Steve," he said. "Now go get a confession so we can get Danny out of there."

Steve nodded. "I've got this Lou," he said. "I'll be out in five minutes. Both of you be ready to leave. I'm ending this now and we're getting Danny back."

He took the pictures from Chin and walked back into interrogation. Wells immediately looked at him from where he sat on the chair and tensed.

Steve said nothing as he walked up to him and put both pictures on his lap.

Wells looked at the pictures in shock before looking at Steve again.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Your sister died when she was thirteen," Steve said, ignoring the question. "That's tough... I've got a sister of my own."

"She was everything to me," Wells said, looking back at the picture and rubbing his thumb over his sisters face.

"You didn't mean to kill Suzy, did you?" Steve asked. It all clicked into place suddenly and everything was becoming clearer to him as he watched Peter's behavior.

Wells looked at him in surprise.

"You just wanted to talk to her," Steve continued. "After all, she looked exactly like your sister. You knew her dad was a drunk, so you snuck into the house that night to finally talk to her. Not to kill her. That's why you offered your condolences to her father after. That's why you told him that if he ever needed anything, you were there. It wasn't because you're a good neighbor, it was because you felt guilty about killing her."

Peter's eyes filled with tears and he looked at Steve in misery and defeat. "I miss Tania so much. I miss her every day! When Suzy moved in next door, I thought god was giving me a chance to have to my sister back! I didn't mean to hurt her! I swear!" He cried. "But when I went into her room, she just wouldn't stop screaming and I panicked! It wasn't supposed to happen that way!"

"You killed that little girl," Steve said. "You took her away from her father. You ended what could've been a great life. And for what?"

"I'm sorry!" Wells shouted.

Steve punched him as hard as he could, for Danny, for all the innocent kids who would be traumatized from what had happened that day, for George and most importantly for Suzy, who'd been ripped from the world before she really had a chance to live. Just because she looked like this sick son of a bitch's sister.

"You're going to spend the rest of your miserable sorry life staring at the four walls of your tiny prison cell," Steve growled at him. "I'm going to make sure of it. And don't even get me started on what happens to men like you in prison who like to hurt little girls."

He stormed out of interrogation, leaving Wells alone with a broken jaw as he laid in a sobbing heap on the floor.

*************************H50**********************

So they have their man, but it's not over just yet! I'm not finished we've got some serious whumping coming!

Sorry about no Danny in this chapter, I'll make it up to you in the next one I promise ;)

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! Midterms are finally finished so I'm back on track with this story!

Brace yourselves... Enjoy!

*************************H50**********************

Danny was eyeing George carefully as he walked in nervous circles around the room and muttered to himself every once in a while.

"Trust me George, my team is going to find out who did this," Danny said. "You have to believe that. It's what we do. We will get justice for Suzy."

"I know they will..." George said. "I also chose you because I knew that your team was the very best. But finding out who killed my daughter, getting justice for her... It's not going to bring her back."

"I know it's not," Danny replied sadly. "But it's something. Closure or whatever people call it."

"Closure?" George repeated with a bitter laugh. "Do you really think that means anything to me Detective Williams?"

"No, I don't," Danny replied honestly. He'd never liked that word anyway. Like closure meant anything to someone who lost a person they loved. Like it would magically make them feel good again. He knew better.

"Am I gonna go to jail?" George asked, after a few moments of awkward silence.

Danny sighed. "Yeah, you're probably going to go to jail," he replied. "You can't march into a school with a bomb strapped to your chest to take a room full of kids and then a cop hostage and not go to jail. It doesn't work that way George."

He nodded.

"But listen man," Danny continued. "I'm going to talk to the DA myself, alright? I'm going to see what I can do to help you out."

"It doesn't matter," George replied.

"What do you mean-" Danny started to ask, but he was cut off as his phone started ringing. Danny looked at the caller ID and then back at George. "It's Steve. Let's see what they've found out."

Danny answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"Steve!" He said. "Give me good news man!"

"We've got him Danny," Steve said. "Peter Wells confessed. He killed Suzy. He didn't mean to but it was definitely him."

"You're sure?" Danny asked, giving a nod at George who was watching him eagerly.

"One hundred percent," Steve replied. "We're on our way back to the school now. We'll be there in a minute. Just get out of there safely partner, alright? I'll see you soon."

"See you on the outside partner," Danny said before hanging up the phone.

"Was it him?" George asked immediately.

"They got him man," Danny replied. "Peter Wells confessed to killing your daughter. I don't know the details yet but Steve said he may not have done it on purpose."

"Details don't matter to me," George said. "He'll go away for this?"

"For the rest of his miserable life," Danny promised. "I'll see to it myself. He will never be a free man again."

George nodded. "Thank you so much for this Detective," he said. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you believed me when no one else would. I know that the circumstances weren't great, but you helped me anyway."

"Not that you gave me much of a choice, but I'm glad we caught the guy," Danny said. "I really am."

"I'm also so sorry about this," George replied. "But I think you should leave now."

"Come on man," Danny said. "Put that detonator down and we'll leave here together."

George shook his head sadly. "I'm not leaving here Detective," he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny asked. "We find who killed your daughter and you stand down. That was the deal!"

"I never planned on getting out of here alive," he replied. "It's my fault she's dead. I should have been there for her. Suzy was all I had. I wanted justice for her for so long, and now it's done. I have nothing left. Nothing to live for. It's like you said, if I leave with you, I go to jail."

"Think about what you're doing here man!" Danny said.

"I've left money for damages in my bank account," George said way too calmly. "It's all I have and it should be enough to repair the damage to the school. I'm sorry Detective, I really wish it didn't have to be this way. But I have to pay for my part in this. It's the only way I can be with my Suzy again."

"Don't do this George," Danny begged. "We can get you some kind of deal man. You don't have to die!"

George turned to look at Danny. "Look me in the eye and tell me that if someone brutally ripped your daughter from you, you wouldn't do exactly the same thing."

Danny just looked at George and said nothing. Because he was right. If anything had ever happened to Grace, Danny wouldn't be able to survive. Not without his baby girl.

"You're a great father Danny. I wish I could've been more like you. I wish I had been the father Suzy deserved. It's too late for that. Always cherish your daughter," George said. "You should start running now."

And Danny knew. He knew that there was nothing he could do to change George's mind.

So he ran.

********************************H50*********************

Steve sped back towards the school, eager to have this situation over with and his partner back safe.

"Slow down Steve!" Lou complained. "You're not going to see Danny any sooner if you wrap this car around a pole!"

"My driving is fine!" Steve replied.

Chin snorted, grabbing the handle even harder when Steve made a sharp turn. "Now I see why Danny always complains about being constantly driven around by you..." He said. "I don't know how he stands it."

"Well we're here now anyway so you two can stop your whining," Steve replied as he pulled up to the school.

As soon as he pulled into the parking lot, Steve jumped out of the car and went straight for Kono.

"What's going on? Where is he?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean?" Kono replied. "You got the guy? It's over?"

"It's only been three minutes Steve," Chin reminded him. "They're probably on their way down. Relax."

Kono punched Chin in the arm.

"Ouch!" He complained. "What was that for?"

"For not calling me and telling me you had him! I've been going crazy over here for hours!" Kono said. "Not cool cuz."

"Sorry..." Chin replied. "I had a lot on my mind and the only thing I could do while in the car with Steve is hold on for dear life."

"I don't like this..." Steve said. "He should be out by now. I'm going in to get him."

"Steve-" Chin started to say, but he was cut off.

A loud boom rang out suddenly as glass, dust and plaster started raining down from the school. Thick black smoke wafted from the building and darkened the air.

Shocked voices and screams filled the air as everyone realized what had just happened.

"NO!" Steve shouted in shock and horror, immediately taking off towards the school. "DANNY!"

*************************H50*******************

Danny ran as fast as he could down the hall. He had barely made it to the staircase when an earsplitting boom rang out and the walls started caving in around him.

**************************H50********************

Ummm... I had to.

Hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks again for reading and for all the reviews and stuff! I know I say it in every chapter but it's because I really do appreciate them all.

So because my last cliffhanger was pretty mean, here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy!

***************************H50*******************

Steve ignored the shouts of SWAT and the bomb squad behind him as he ran through the front door of the school and into the building. He didn't have to turn around to know that Chin, Kono and Lou would be hot on his heels.

"The classroom is on the third floor Steve," Chin told him.

They quickly headed towards the staircase and ran up to the third floor. As soon as they got there, Steve pushed hard at the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Something must be blocking it!" He said frantically. "We need to get to Danny now!"

"Calm down Steve," Grover demanded. "Come on now let's all push it together."

They quickly lined up by the door and pushed with all they were worth. After a few seconds, the door finally started to give way and opened slowly.

"Just a little farther guys!" Steve said. "Come on!"

As soon as there was a space big enough for him to get through, Steve jumped through the door and out into the hallway.

He gasped as he saw nothing but smoke and debris cluttering what used to be the third floor. The bomb hadn't been big enough to take out the school, but it had destroyed almost the entire third floor.

"Oh my god... Where is he?!" Kono asked as she came up behind Steve.

"Alright everyone fan out!" Steve demanded. "We look everywhere until we find him! Chin, call Duke and tell him it's clear and to have medics on standby."

The team immediately spread out, desperately calling Danny's name and looking under every piece of debris for their missing teammate.

"Danny!" Steve called out as he trudged down the destroyed hall.

He couldn't stop the desperate and frantic thoughts that were going through his head. This was almost exactly like in his SEAL days, when things had gone bad and he had to go through fields of body parts, searching for his fallen teammates. But this wasn't the battlefield. This wasn't a mission. This was Danny. Danny was dead. George had lost his mind and killed them both, even though they did exactly what he wanted. He never should have let his partner go in there, no matter what the cost. He should have insisted on going in himself. He could have prevented this. It was all his fault.

Oh god, he'd just gotten his best friend killed. What would he tell Danny's parents? What would he tell Grace? That he had let her father go into a situation with a bomb and gotten him killed? Blown up into hundreds of pieces? She'd never forgive him. And he would lose two of the most important people in his life.

"Danny!" He called out desperately. "Danny answer me! Please!"

Steve tripped on a piece of a desk and fell hard to the ground. He let out a pained hiss as he pushed himself up, and was about to stand when he saw what looked like an arm sticking out from under a locker a few feet ahead of him.

He was on his feet in less than a second and running towards whoever it was. He hoped against hope that it was his partner, and that the rest of him was still firmly attached to that arm.

Steve shoved hard at the locker and threw it off of the person. He gasped and felt tears sting at his eyes when he saw the familiar shock of blonde hair. He'd recognize that hair anywhere, even now when it was streaked with blood and soot. He immediately dropped to his knees beside his partner.

"Danny!" He whispered. "Oh god Danny."

Steve held his breath as he put his fingers to Danny's throat, checking for a pulse. He couldn't help the single tear that fell when he felt the faint thrumming of his partners pulse under his hand.

"He's here!" Steve shouted down the hallway. "I've got him! He's alive! Get me the medics now!"

"I'm here Danny," Steve whispered to his unconscious friend, clutching his hand tightly. His eyes were roaming over Danny's body, cataloguing his many injuries. "I'm right here and I'm going to get you out of this. You're going to be just fine."

"Don't move him Steve!" Chin said, running over and dropping down beside him. "It looks like he was thrown around, we don't know if there's any damage to his spine."

"He's going to be fine!" Steve shot angrily at Chin.

"I know he is brah," Chin said gently. "We just need to be sure."

"I've got the medics!" Kono shouted, running over to them, with two men in tow.

"Come on Steve, let's give them some room here," Lou said, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder and guiding him back gently.

The medics dropped to Danny's side immediately and went to work. One of them started securing an IV in Danny's hand while the other carefully placed a C-collar around his neck.

"We need help rolling him onto the stretcher," one of the medics said. "Carefully."

Steve, Chin, and Lou immediately knelt down and helped the medics slowly move Danny from the ground onto the stretcher.

Danny moaned in pain as they moved him.

"It's okay Danno," Steve said, putting a hand on his partners forehead as they all lifted him up and moved towards the stairwell. "We're getting you out of here."

Maneuvering the stretcher through the destroyed hallways and out of the school wasn't easy, but they eventually managed to get out. Officers and bomb squad were running in and out of the building, leaving the school in complete chaos once again.

"Guys," Steve said as they made their way towards the waiting ambulance. "I need you to stay here and help HPD secure the scene while I go to the hospital. I know you all want to be with Danny right now, but they need all the help they can get here... I don't even want to think about the meeting with the Governor I'll be having sometime soon."

"You got it Steve," Lou replied.

"Make sure you call us as soon as you get anything on Danny!" Kono demanded.

"Of course," Steve promised.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Chin said.

The medics loaded Danny into the ambulance and Steve jumped in behind him. They immediately sped off towards Tripler. The medics worked quickly, securing an oxygen mask over his partners face and attaching him to various monitors. The reassuringly steady beep of Danny's heartbeat soon filled the ambulance.

Steve squeezed Danny's hand and kept his eyes on him the entire time.

"How's he looking?" He asked.

"His blood pressure is low, but his heart rate is pretty strong," one medic replied. "There's not much we can do for him here. From what I can tell he's got a broken left leg. His arm looks bad too. He may have broken ribs or internal bleeding or even spinal damage, but we can't know for sure until he's properly checked out."

Steve nodded, his concern going up a notch. He refused to let his mind go to the worst case scenario. His partner was going to be fine. He had to believe that or he would go crazy.

Danny started moaning suddenly and thrashing his head from side to side.

"Hey Danny," Steve said, leaning forward. "Try not to move. We're almost at the hospital bud."

"St- Steve?" Danny moaned.

"Yeah Danno, I'm right here," Steve assured him.

Danny's hand strayed up to the oxygen mask and started pulling at it.

"Don't touch that Danny!" Steve said, taking his hand and holding onto it.

"George..." Danny whispered. "Suzy... George."

"He can't hurt you anymore partner," he replied. "It's over, I promise."

"No!" Danny said, arching his back up off the stretcher.

"You need to keep him calm and still!" The medic told Steve urgently.

"Easy Danny, easy!" Steve said, putting his hands on his partners chest in an attempt to calm him down.

"Not fault... Not fault.." Danny was mumbling over and over.

"None of this was your fault Danny," Steve tried to soothe. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"Nooooo," Danny moaned.

"Danno-" Steve started to say, but he was cut off as one of the machines connected to Danny started beeping way too fast, and his partner moved restlessly under his hands.

"What's going on?!" Steve demanded in alarm.

"His blood pressure is dropping," the medic replied. "Drive faster!"

Steve continued to try and soothe Danny, but nothing he said was calming him down.

"DANNY!" Steve shouted in a panic as his partners eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell limply back onto the stretcher.

*************************H50**********************

Did I forget to mention that this cliffhanger isn't much better? My bad!

Also my medical "knowledge" comes from about six seasons of Grey's Anatomy, so I apologize if it's not correct. But hey, this is fiction right?

Hope you enjoyed! Thoughts? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm so sorry I disappeared for a few days. It's holidays time and I've been crazy busy with family affairs! Don't worry though, We're almost at the finish line ;)

Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and faves! :*

Enjoy!

***************************H50***********************

Steve had no idea how long he'd been sitting on the floor in the hospital hallway with his head in his hands. He hadn't moved since a doctor had stopped him from following his ailing partner into the ER and pushed him against the wall in order to get better access to Danny.

The machine had still been beeping frantically when his partner was wheeled out of the ambulance and into the hospital, and Steve was praying that Danny was strong enough to survive his injuries with no lasting damage. He didn't even want to think about the alternative.

He heard someone shout his name.

Right after, he felt someone grab his shoulder and he was off the ground like a shot, ready to take on any threat.

"Relax Steve it's just us!" Kono said, raising her hands in alarm.

"Sorry..." Steve said, immediately backing down. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright brah," Chin said, squeezing his shoulder. "Has there been any word on Danny yet?"

"No..." Steve replied. "But we just got here a little while ago."

"Steve..." Kono said in a worried tone, quickly sharing a concerned look with Chin and Lou. "You've been here for over two hours."

"What?!" He demanded. Had it really been that long? If he completely zoned out in his panic, what the hell had been going on with Danny this entire time?

Steve pushed past his team in his haste to get to the nurses station. He could hear them following close behind, talking to him in concerned tones, but he ignored them. He needed to know how Danny was. Now. How could he have even allowed himself to zone out for that long when his partner needed him?

"I need an update on Detective Danny Williams," he told the young nurse at the desk.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"I'm his partner, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett," he said harshly, daring her to deny him information.

"I... Uh.." She said, clearly flustered. "I'm really only allowed to disclose information on patients to their direct family members Sir..."

"I want to know how he is! Now!" Steve demanded, slamming his hand down on the desk, making the nurse jump.

"Steve!" Lou said, pulling him back.

"Well if it isn't Five-0, wreaking havoc in my hospital once again..." A familiar voice from behind them said.

They all turned around to see their favorite doctor, Dr. Kamahi, walking towards them.

"Dr. Kamahi!" Steve exclaimed, running towards him. "How's Danny? Do you know? Have you checked?"

"You know," he replied calmly, "they started to call me every time one of Five-0 ends up in this hospital. No one else wants to deal with you overbearing whack jobs, especially you, Commander. I have unwittingly and unintentionally become Five-0's personal doctor."

"I'll apologize for all that later doc, just please tell me how Danny is," Steve begged.

"He's going to fine Steve," Dr. Kamahi replied more seriously. "Eventually. Danny was somewhat lucky. He has a concussion and five cracked ribs all together. He also has a broken left leg and his right arm is in a sling because we had to reset his dislocated shoulder. But he has no internal bleeding and most importantly, no damage to his spine."

Steve let out the breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding.

"Oh thank god," he heard Kono say behind him.

"No damage... He won't be paralyzed or anything, that's what you're telling me right now?" Steve asked, needing to hear it again.

"Yes Steve, that's what I'm telling you," the doctor assured him. "Don't get me wrong, he has a long recovery ahead of him. On top of his more serious injuries, he's got bruises, cuts, abrasions and some minor burns covering most of his body. He'll be sore for a long time, and I do mean a long time. He'll definitely have to take it easy for a few months. But he will heal, and that's what's important."

"Thank you so much doctor," Steve said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Yes, well," Dr. Kamahi replied, straightening his white coat after Steve released him. "I'll just have the Governor add me to your pay roll. If I have to deal with you barbarians on a pretty frequent basis, I ought to be paid for it, don't you think?"

"I definitely think so," Grover replied. "But who are you calling a barbarian? That's all on McGarrett don't drag us into that!"

Dr. Kamahi laughed. "Speaking of which, that nurse at the desk is fairly new here Commander," he said. "If she quits because you scared her off I will demand that you find us a new one to replace her."

"Tell me what room my partner is in and I'll get you whatever you want and more," Steve assured him.

"He's in room 1408," he replied. "He's on heavy pain meds and will sleep for a while yet. Do try not to wake him. And whenever he does wake up-on his own-, make sure he stays on top of his pain. If he needs a dose, force him if you must. I know how stubborn you lot can be and he can't heal properly if he's in pain all the time."

"You got it doc," Steve replied. "Thanks again."

Steve shook his hand and after a quick call to Rachel and Grace to update them on the situation, he went off to search for his partner with his team behind him. They quickly updated him on the case a little bit on the way to the room.

Steve was beyond angry that George had broken his half of the deal and blown up the bomb. That son of a bitch had killed himself and almost killed Danny, even though they had done exactly what he asked. He figured he should get the whole story from his partner before passing judgment, but that man had almost taken his best friend from him, and that was not something he would ever be able to forgive.

He shifted his focus as they approached the door to Danny's room. When they entered, Steve heard Kono gasp at the sight before them. He couldn't blame her, Danny really looked awful. One arm was held tightly to his body in a sling and his casted leg was being held up in the air. He looked so pale and small in the bed. They could see the angry cuts and bruises littering his arms, and his head was swathed in white bandages and little butterfly strips.

Steve walked up to the bed and sat in the chair closest to his partner. "Hey buddy," he said. "It's over man. You're okay now, I promise."

He turned to face his team. "I don't think Dr. Kamahi would appreciate all of us camping out in here," Steve said. "I'm not leaving him anytime soon, but do you guys want to go home and get some rest? It's late and it has been a stressful as hell day."

"Are you sure you'll be okay here on your own?" Chin asked.

"I'll be fine," Steve assured him. "As long as Danny's good, I'm good."

Kono walked up to the bed and kissed Danny lightly on the forehead. "Feel better brah, we'll be back to see you tomorrow."

Chin and Lou gave Danny's hand a quick squeeze and murmured something to him before following Kono to the door.

"Call us when he wakes up," she demanded. "I just want to know he's alright... And tell him we'll be back to see him. I'll try to swing by Rachel's and pick up Grace so she can visit him tomorrow."

"That's a great idea Kono," Steve said. "I know he'll appreciate it."

"Call if you need anything," Chin said.

"You got it, I'll see you tomorrow guys," Steve replied as they left.

He turned back to his unconscious partner. "Just me and you now buddy," he said. He picked up Danny's limp hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll get you through this partner, I promise. I'll be there every step of the way, and so will a lot of other people. You're not alone. Just focus on healing and I'll take care of the rest."

Steve leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and stretched his legs out in front of him. He was drained after the stress of everything that had happened that day, and he was still worried sick about his partner. He closed his eyes and hoped that maybe he'd be able to catch a couple of hours of sleep before Danny woke up. He drifted off almost immediately as the days events finally caught up to him.

***************************H50********************

So I decided to leave this one on a kind of peaceful note... Were almost finished now!

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

Glad you guys liked the last chapter! This ones all Steve and Danny because I think we all need a little (or a lot) of bromance in our lives!

Thanks so much for the reviews! :*

Enjoy!

***************************H50********************

Steve felt like he'd just closed his eyes when frantic murmuring woke him up with a start.

"George..." Danny was saying in his sleep, thrashing around in the narrow hospital bed. "No... Don't!"

Steve immediately jumped out of his chair and took Danny's hand, squeezing it lightly. "Hey buddy," he said softly. "Wake up Danno, you're safe now."

It took a few seconds of reassuring murmuring from Steve before Danny finally started to calm. Steve smiled when he felt a firm pressure in his hand as his partner squeezed back.

"St-Steve?" Danny asked, licking his lips.

"Yeah it's me," he replied, quickly picking up the cup of water from Danny's bedside and helping him drink. "Can you open your eyes for me bud?"

It took a while, but Danny finally managed to blink his eyes open and look blearily up at Steve.

"Hey partner," Steve said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey," Danny replied. "How long was I out?"

"Well it's one in the morning," Steve replied, looking at his watch. "So about ten hours or so."

"Is Grace okay?" He asked.

"She's fine," he replied. "I called her and Rachel. Her stomach virus is already on its way out. She's worried about you though. We all are. Kono is going to bring her over a bit later to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay actually..." Danny replied. "Much better than I should, considering. They must have me on the good stuff."

"Yeah they do... And a lot of it. But you need it. You're a mess pal," Steve told him.

"Very reassuring thank you," Danny replied sarcastically. "Oh god..."

"What? What is it Danny?" Steve asked, leaning forward in concern.

"My leg is itching and I don't even want to think about how hard it will be to scratch it under all that plaster..." He replied in annoyed tone.

Steve immediately relaxed and laughed, grateful that Danny was at least sounding like himself. "I can't help ya there," he said.

Danny gave a small smile before he suddenly became serious. It was like a shadow had passed over his face and he and started picking nervously at the blankets with his good hand.

Steve sighed and sat back down in the chair. He'd wanted to push off talking about what had happened with George until Danny was a little stronger, but he knew how stubborn his partner could be and he knew that Danny would want to discuss it now. He didn't have to wait long.

"George blew himself up Steve..." Danny said quietly. "I couldn't stop him."

"What happened in there Danny?" Steve asked. "I thought he was going to let you go and diffuse the bomb if we found out who killed his daughter."

"I thought he was too," he replied. "But it was never his intention. He always planned on blowing himself up. He said that he had nothing to live for without his daughter. He knew that he'd go to jail for what he did. So he told me to run and he killed himself."

"It would've been nice if he gave you some time to get far enough away," Steve muttered angrily.

"It wasn't his fault Steve," Danny said. "He was pretty messed up and he wasn't thinking straight. The most important and precious thing in his life was taken from him. Horribly. I don't know if I would've done anything any differently."

"How can you say that about yourself Danny?" Steve demanded. He could understand Danny being sympathetic, but not this. "Don't you dare compare yourself to him. Not only are you a thousand times the father he ever was, but you're a good man and you never would've done something like that, no matter what. I know you and I know that you would never threaten the lives of innocent children. Not for anything."

Danny just shrugged. "I couldn't stop him... I tried, I really did. But it wasn't enough."

"It wasn't your fault Danny..." Steve said seriously. "Don't put this on yourself. This is all on me."

"Wait, what?" He asked in confusion. "How can this possibly be your fault?"

"I never should've let you go in there in the first place!" Steve said.

"It wasn't up to you Steve," he replied. "You didn't let me do anything. I went in. I made the decision myself."

"I shouldn't have let you make that decision," Steve persisted. "I should've gone in there myself. I never should've let you go, no matter what you said."

"Yeah and then he would've just blown you both up!" Danny said.

"Better me than you," Steve replied.

Danny winced in pain as he moved to sit up too fast.

"Hey, woah!" Steve said, moving forward to help. "Easy Danny!"

"Don't Steve," Danny replied angrily. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Better you than me?"

"I don't know..." Steve said. "It's just you have so many people that love you and need you here Danny..."

"And you don't?" Danny demanded.

Steve shrugged.

Danny sighed. "Listen to me closely Steven, because I am only going to say this once. You my friend, are an idiot. Losing you would kill me Steve. Yes I have Grace, yes I have other friends and other people that I love and that love me, but don't ever think for a second that you're not just as important as I am. You have Mary, Joan, your Aunt Deb, your crazy ninja CIA mother, our entire dysfunctional ohana, Grace, and most importantly, me! So you don't get to just sacrifice yourself. Because you're one of the most important people in my life. Okay? Do you hear me you schmuck? I need you just as much as you need me, and so do a lot of other people. So no more of this 'my life is so expendable' crap because if anyone is going to kill you one day, it's going to be me. Understand?"

By the time he finished his rant, Danny was panting, pale and sweating. He immediately fell back against the pillows and started taking deep breaths.

Steve leaned forward in alarm and took Danny's good hand in his again. "I shouldn't have pushed you, you're in pain and you need to rest. Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No," Danny said. "I want you to acknowledge the beautiful speech I just gave you."

Steve sighed. "Okay, alright. I'm sorry," he said. "I know that I'm not expendable Danny. But I don't want to go back to the life I had before I met you. I can't do this without you. So you're not allowed to sacrifice yourself either. Not without me there. Deal?"

"Deal," Danny replied.

Steve smiled. "Alright, you've had enough. You're panting and shaky and I can tell that you're in pain."

He reached across Danny's bed and picked up the pain pump. He pushed the button twice before putting it back down. "That should do it," he said. "Have a nice nap partner. I need to make some calls now that you've decided to grace the land of the living with your presence, but I'll be here when you wake up."

"Such a control freak animal," Danny murmured as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out in sleep.

"I love you too pal," Steve told his sleeping partner. He was worried about how worn out Danny was after their short conversation, but at least now he knew where they stood. That conversation had to happen sometime, and honestly Steve was feeling better about things now that they'd cleared the air and talked it out.

He had never seen himself as being just as important as Danny, but maybe that was because he had never been treated like he really mattered before. Not even when he was a kid. That was another thing he loved about his partner (not that he'd every say it out loud of course). He never truly felt like he was needed by anyone until Danny came around. Sure he'd had plenty of friends before, but for the the first time in his life, he felt like he really had a family and he would do whatever it took to keep them all safe. So Danny was going to be just fine. Steve would see to that personally.

The end?

******************************H50*******************

So here's my dilemma. When I began writing this chapter, I intended for it to be the last one. And I'm very happy with it don't get me wrong, but looking at it now I have this niggling feeling that just maybe it needs an epilogue with the rest of the team and Grace... I can't decide.

I hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know how you liked it and if you think it may need a little something more! I'm torn at the moment.

You may see another little chapter soon or not, but either way thanks so much for sticking with me! You're all the best! :D


	10. Chapter 10

I really wasn't sure if I was going to write this but a lot of you wanted an epilogue and so I thought let's just start one and see where it goes, and well... It just started to kind of flow lol. Don't worry though I made sure to put some more of the bromance that you all loved in the last chapter in this one too. Hope you like it :)

Thanks so much for sticking with me through this! I really really appreciate every reader, follow, fave, and review! :)

Enjoy!

*******************************H50**********************

"I think he's waking up!"

"It's about time... We've been here for over an hour already."

"Would you give the guy a break? He was almost blown up for gods sake!"

Danny slowly became aware of his surroundings and started to hear the voices speaking around him, but he was having a hard time keeping up with all the conversation going on.

He groaned as consciousness brought on all the soreness of his many injuries.

"Danny? You alright buddy?" A voice asked him.

Steve... He'd know that voice anywhere. He could practically hear the aneurism face in it. Definitely Steve.

"Should I go get his doctor?" He heard Kono ask.

"No," he managed to finally croak his reply. He licked his dry lips.

"Here's some water Danny," Steve said, putting a straw to his lips.

"Thanks..." He replied after gratefully taking a few sips.

"Can you open your eyes?" Steve asked.

"So pushy..." Danny said in annoyance.

He heard Steve chuckle. "Well we have a very special little girl here who's about to come back from the vending machines and she's not going to be happy if you don't open your eyes," he said. "She's been waiting. All of us have."

At the mention of his daughter, Danny finally forced his eyes open. He blinked a few times at the brightness in the room before his eyes finally settled on Steve and his giant grin looming over him.

"There he is!" Steve said.

"Yes here I am," Danny replied. "Now where's my daughter?"

"She just went to go get some chocolate Danny," Kono replied. "She'll be back any minute.

"Thanks for bringing her babe," he said.

"No problem," Kono replied. She went closer to the bed and grabbed his good hand. "You had us really worried brah! We all agreed that we're never willingly sending you into a bomb situation again."

"Or any dangerous situation for that matter," Steve added.

Danny snorted. "Yeah right," he said. "Let's see how long that lasts. All Steve has to do is look at a building and it explodes."

"That's what I said!" Grover replied with a smirk.

"Very funny both of you," Steve said.

"How are you feeling brah?" Chin asked.

"Not too bad..." Danny replied. "The pain meds are working for the most part... I'm just really sore. I swear the worst part is having my leg trapped in this damn cast. It won't stop itching."

"I think that's in your head..." Kono pointed out.

"Now that you mention it, my head is itching too! Do you see these bandages they have wrapped around it?" Danny complained. "I am not a mummy!"

They all laughed at that.

"Oh sure mock my pain!" He said.

"Well he can't be feeling too bad if he's already complaining this much," Grover mentioned.

"You got that right," Steve replied.

"Don't make me have you all escorted out of my hospital room," Danny threatened. "Because I'll do it."

"I'd like to see anyone try to get Steve to leave this hospital," Chin replied. "Because we certainly can't. And neither can any of the hospital staff."

"You haven't left yet?" Danny asked. Not that he was really surprised. Steve barely ever left his side when he was hurt. Just like he wouldn't leave Steve's side if he was the one hurt.

Steve shrugged. "I've got no where else to be at the moment."

"No wonder why you look like such an animal..." Danny said. "You need to go home and get some sleep in your own bed Steven. And take a shower. You're stinking up my room."

"I do not smell Daniel!" Steve replied. "And I'll go home when I feel like going home, thank you all very much."

Kono rolled her eyes. "Way to be stubborn boss," she said.

"It's his middle name," Danny replied.

"Of course it is," Steve said sarcastically.

They all looked up as Grace ran back into the room.

"I heard his voice from the hall! He's awake?!" She said excitedly, running towards the bed.

"Hey Monkey!" Danny said with a huge smile lighting up his face.

Grace slowed down when she reached the bed and carefully climbed up with the help of Steve so she could sit next to her father without jostling his leg or hurting him.

"Danno!" She said, wrapping her arms around him carefully. "I was so worried about you! My friend Jessica from my class texted me and told me what happened! I was freaking out! What were you thinking going in there daddy? I mean I know you had to save the kids in my class of course, but you could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Well that was a true Williams rant if I ever heard one," Grover murmured to Steve.

"Oh yeah," Steve replied. "We have to watch out for this one, she's a Williams through and through."

"You got that right," Kono agreed.

"Calm down Monkey I'm fine!" Danny told her, giving her a squeeze. "I had to save your friends Grace, you know that. It's my job. I'm just so glad you weren't in there too! I can't stand the thought of you being in any kind of danger."

"I know..." Grace replied. "And I know you did what you had to do. I'm just so glad you're okay!"

"Me too baby," Danny said. "How are you feeling? I heard you had the stomach virus. Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad," She assured him. "It's gone. I feel a lot better now."

"That's good Monkey!" Danny said. "I never thought I'd be so glad to have you miss a day of school! I'm so happy you were safe. I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too Danno," she replied. "Please don't do anything like that again!"

"I definitely don't plan to Monkey," Danny said.

Grace nodded at him before turning to level her gaze at Steve. "Uncle Steve?" She asked expectantly.

"I have his back Gracie," Steve replied without missing a beat. "Always. You know that."

She nodded again, obviously happy with Steve's answer.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?" Grover asked. "I mean Danny I expect, but the big bad SuperSEAL McGarrett too?"

"Grace is very good at that," Chin replied.

"You'll see soon enough," Kono added.

Grace smiled sweetly at all of them. "It's a gift," she said.

Danny winked at her and gave her a kiss. She smiled at him but he could tell that there was something else on her mind.

"What is it Monkey?" He asked. "I know you want to ask me something. You can always ask me anything, you know that."

"I was uh..." She began. "I was just wondering... Did Suzy's father really kill her?"

Danny sighed. He had hoped to avoid this. He really didn't want his innocent daughter to be exposed to this kind of thing. But Grace was too smart and curious for her own good and he had a feeling something like this would come up sooner or later.

"Can you give us a second alone here guys?" He asked his team.

"Sure brah," Kono replied. "I can hear Lou's stomach from here, we're gonna go grab something from the cafeteria and then we'll be back."

"I don't know what she's talking about that's not my stomach..." Grover replied.

"Sure it's not," Chin said with a laugh.

"I'll be right outside if you need me Danny," Steve said.

"Of course you will," Danny replied, rolling his eyes.

"Good luck brah!" Kono called over her shoulder as they all left the room.

When everyone was gone, Danny turned to look at Grace.

"Who told you about that baby?" He asked.

"Jessica told me that she recognized him when he came into the classroom. I remember seeing him on the news last year when Suzy died..." Grace replied. "But I never wanted to believe that it was him. I didn't want to believe that a father would hurt his own daughter like that. But maybe that's just because I have the best dad in the entire world."

Danny smiled. "Thanks Monkey," he said. "You are way too smart for your own good, you know that?"

"That's what mom always says," Grace replied.

"George didn't kill his daughter," Danny told her. "It was a neighbor. He snuck into the house one night and he killed Suzy."

"Her dad didn't protect her?" Grace asked in disbelief.

Danny sighed as he weighed his options and considered how much he wanted to tell her. He decided in the end that it was best to just go with the truth. He didn't like it, but he had never lied to Grace before, and he didn't plan on starting now. After all, he'd almost gotten himself killed, and his daughter deserved to know the truth about why.

"I'm not going to lie to you about this Grace, because I think you're old enough to understand, but don't tell your mom about this conversation or she'll kill me," he finally said. "Suzy's father drank a lot. Much more than he should. He was drunk when it happened. He was passed out on the couch and he didn't even hear anything."

"That's not very responsible of him..." Grace said. "I know you would never let anybody hurt me. No matter what."

"Oh babe, I wouldn't even let them get close," Danny assured her. "I would destroy anyone and anything to keep you safe."

"I know that dad," She said. "Is that why George killed himself? Because he didn't protect Suzy? And what does that even have to do with you?"

"Yeah Monkey," he replied. "The guilt and the regret led him to it. He wanted me so that my team would find who killed his daughter. And once he knew that they would be brought to justice, he killed himself."

"That's really sad Danno," Grace said. "I'm sorry for Suzy... And I..."

"What babe?" Danny asked when she didn't continue.

"I'm sorry for him too... I'm really angry that he hurt you, but I feel bad for him also. Is that bad of me?" She asked him, her eyes wide and searching into his.

"Of course not Grace!" Danny replied. "You have such a good and caring heart. I'd be more worried if you didn't feel bad for him."

Grace smiled. "I love you Danno. I'm so lucky to have an amazing dad like you."

"Thanks baby, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that..." Danny replied. "I love you too. I'm the lucky one."

"I think you're both pretty lucky!" They heard someone call from outside in the hallway.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace called out with a laugh. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Not the whole time..." Steve said, walking back into the room. "I just caught a little bit at the end."

"You are such a Neanderthal!" Danny said.

Steve shrugged and smirked. "Sometimes I just can't help myself," he said. "And just for the record, I like to consider myself lucky too."

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked. "Why's that?"

"Because I've got the best partner and niece a guy could ask for," Steve replied.

"Such a softie..." Danny said.

"Ignore him Uncle Steve that's so sweet!" Grace said. "We love you too."

"Ehhh he's alright," Danny said.

"Danno!" Grace replied with a laugh.

"Okay, okay. Yes I love you Steven," he said. "I have no idea why, and it goes completely against my better judgement, but I do."

"Love you too pal," Steve replied with a smirk. "And you're also lucky to have me. Just so you know."

"Of course we are," Danny replied, rolling his eyes. "We're just three of the luckiest people around. I mean look where we are! It's not like I'm in the hospital being held together by plaster and bandages or anything!"

"You'll be fine Danno," Grace assured him.

"Yeah! You'll be fine Danno, so stop complaining!" Steve agreed.

"Traitors... You're all traitors!" Danny muttered.

Steve gave Grace a high five and plopped down into the chair near Danny's bed. He watched Danny smile at his daughter as she gave him another careful hug and laughed at something he was saying.

Steve let out a smile of his own. When it all came down to it, they really were lucky. It might have been a hell of a couple of days, but they'd be alright. They always were... Eventually.

THE END (for real this time)

****************************H50*******************

And there it is... I'm glad I decided to write this epilogue I'm a lot more satisfied with the ending now. Another story down!

Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked the epilogue! Let me know what you think!

Until next time :) :) :)


End file.
